The Crown
The Crown & The Flame, Book 1 is the first book of ''The Crown & The Flame'' series. It is followed by The Crown & The Flame, Book 2 and The Crown & The Flame, Book 3. Summary Your enemies stole your kingdom, but now the time has come for you to raise an army, master magic, and reclaim your crown! * Form alliances to build your army. * Master unique weapons. * Choose between elegant ball gowns and powerful armor. * Crush your enemies in an epic battle. Chapters Chapter 1: The Broken Alliance Kenna, an exiled queen, and Dom, a man with mysterious powers, must raise an army to reclaim their stolen kingdom from a treacherous warlord. Chapter 2: The Ruins of Rajkur Two years later, Luther Nevrakis is King of Stormholt, but Kenna and Dominic spy a chance to take back the Kingdom! Chapter 3: The Ambush The Rajkur temple is under attack! Meanwhile, Dominic struggles to stay safe inside Stormholt under Prince Marco's brutal regime. Chapter 4: The Mercenaries Dominic's magic is growing as Kenna and Gabriel seek help from an unlikely company of cutthroat mercenaries. Chapter 5: The Challenge With Kenna and Gabriel being held captive, they'll need to fight for their freedom. Meanwhile, Dominic sneaks into the Stormholt dungeon. 'Chapter 6: The Duel' Can Kenna survive a duel against the biggest, baddest, and most bloodthirsty mercenary in the army? Chapter 7: The Gilded City A newfound army at her back, Kenna travels to the golden city of Aurelia. At Stormholt, Dominic spies on Marco and learns a disturbing secret... Chapter 8: The Gilded Cage Dominic discovers that Prince Marco plans to ambush Kenna in Aurelia! Can he warn her in time? Chapter 9: The Escape Prince Marco holds Kenna captive in Aurelia! Will she find a way to escape? And will Dom find a way to convince Rose that his powers are under control? Chapter 10: The Battle for Aurelia Kenna gathers her forces to retake Aurelia! Back at Stormholt, tragedy threatens to tear Dominic's adoptive family apart. Chapter 11: The Technocrats A sinister new face arrives at Stormholt castle as Kenna enters the labyrinth of the Technocrats. Chapter 12: The Labyrinth While Kenna navagates (sic) the Labyrinth's deadly traps, Marco and Hex prepare their own trap for her at Stormholt Castle... Chapter 13: The Mechataur Dominic and Rose plan to destroy Hex's cannon, and Kenna fights for her life against the Labyrinth's mechanical guardian! Chapter 14: The Foundry Can Kenna convince the leader of the Technocrats to fight for Stormholt? Meanwhile, Dominic is reunited with Sei in Stormholt's dungeon. Chapter 15: The Return to Stormholt This is it! The final battle has arrived! Can Kenna and her army take back Stormholt once and for all? Chapter 16: The Cannon The battle comes to a head! Can Kenna's forces breach Stormholt's walls? Chapter 17: The Return of the Queen Kenna faces Prince Marco in a final duel for Stormholt while Dominic goes after Bartel. Chapter 18: The Queen of Stormholt Queen Kenna's coronation is time to celebrate, but will she and Dominic survive what comes next? Gallery The Crown & The Flame Bk 1 Updated Thumbnail.png|New Design for Thumbnail Aboutthenewbookcovers.png|Information regarding the new designs for some Book Covers ResponcefromNaomiontheChoicesApp.png|More Info regarding Book Cover changes in 2018 DomandKennafanartfromKarasinsta.png|Dom & Kenna fan art from Kara's Instagram live story on Oct. 3, 2018 ChooseEverythingChoicesApp.png|Choose Everything Ad featuring part of TC&TF Book 1 Cover Corgi'sChewtoy.png|Dom's Dragon form as a chewtoy for TRR Corgi KennaasafavoritefromTC&TFIGQ&A.png|Kenna's story is a favorite from the OG Trinity of Books Spoilers * In a blog post about the end of the series, Kathleen, one of the writers, revealed that the first draft of the series was more focused on courtly intrigue and less on action.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/7/19/s7b8wycxqq13u18r3st0hvfb8t5k6h Trivia * Chapter 1 of The Crown and the Flame originally had a different summary: Kenna's rivals stole her kingdom, but now the time has come for her to raise an army, destroy her enemies, and reclaim her crown. * It is one of the three original books in the Choices app, along with The Freshman, Book 1 and Most Wanted, Book 1. All chapters of the original books were released at once. * The cover of Book 1 is the only cover that features a white shield in the background. * In the "Choices" universe, The Crown and the Flame is mentioned several times as being a popular TV series based on a book series, occupying roughly the same place in popular culture as Game of Thrones does in the real world. Avowed (rather than casual) fans of the TV series include Abbie and Tyler (The Freshman), as well as Your Character (Endless Summer), Jake, Sean, and Quinn (Endless Summer). ** Your Character (The Freshman) visits the set of the TV series in LA during The Freshman, Book 3. *** In the same book, Tripp is able to mention that he checked out all The Crown and The Flame books from Hartfeld's library but didn't get to read them yet (he says they are very long books) and that he plans to order more copies. ** There are hints in other books that the TV series was based on actual events, leading many fans to speculate that Cordonia is the modern-day descendant of the Five Kingdoms. *** In addition to it being referenced as a popular TV series and a series of books, in Rules of Engagement, Book 1, Chapter 2, Edgar refers to it as a game and Brother and Elena Sanchez get to play it in a premium scene of Rules of Engagement, Book 2. While Brother can choose out of several options, Elena will always play as The Bear. * Originally, in the beginning of Chapter 1, you play as Kenna Rys. However, as of the latest update, you can now choose if you want to start playing as Kenna Rys or Dominic Hunter in the beginning. You then switch to the other one later in the chapter. * The appearance of Dom's Hawk is used in Chapter 13 of The Royal Romance, Book 3 for Tiberius, a wild hawk roaming around Your Character (The Royal Romance)'s Duchy. ** In a premium scene with Liam in Chapter 15 of the same book, he mentioned that a legendary warrior united the Five Kingdoms under her rule. He was most likely referring to Kenna Rys. * This is the first book in the Choices universe to be set in the past. The other ones being the second and third book in The Crown & The Flame trilogy, as well as Desire & Decorum, Books 1-3, A Courtesan of Rome, and The Royal Masquerade. * In Chapter 6 of America's Most Eligible: Season 10, if Your Character (America's Most Eligible) joins Derek and the Handsome Stranger in the hot tub and picks to ask them about their favorite show, they both say The Crown and The Flame. ** Your Character admits he/she just started watching it, whereas Derek confesses he binge watched the first two seasons in a week. ** The Handsome Stranger for his part doesn't want to hear any spoilers because he is only at the Battle of Wolf's Mouth. * As of August 31, 2018, The Crown & The Flame Trilogy along with Veil of Secrets, Hero, Vol. 1, Endless Summer, Book 2 and Most Wanted, Book 1 have had the thumbnails of their book covers updated; in this new version, 'Book 1' and the shield no longer appear with the title. * Chapter 3 shares the same title with Chapter 6 of Bloodbound, Book 2. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: The Crown & The Flame, Book 1 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:The Crown & The Flame Category:Fantasy Category:Dual Lead